Various types of medical devices employ a needle for piercing the skin of a patient for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. One such device is an Epidural needle for introducing medicine to a patient during an Epidural procedure. Another such device is a device for infusing or withdrawing blood or plasma in a patient. Yet another such device is a device for introducing a guidewire into a patient. The guidewire is then used to guide a separate element such as an enlarged bore introducer sheath and dilator into the patient. Once the guidewire is properly positioned, the insertion device is withdrawn leaving the guidewire in place in the blood vessel. Handling of such medical devices after the needle is withdrawn from the patient can result in transmission of various pathogens, most notably human immune virus (HIV), due to in inadvertent needle stick to medical personnel.